Estocolmo
by DarkReader15
Summary: Harry não queria morrer, mas aceitou seu destino e foi acolher a morte como uma velha amiga. Pena que graças a Dumbledore sua próxima aventura não foi a morte, mas sim uma viagem maior do que ele pensava ser possível. Foi um choque quando ele se encontrou em 1935, adotando um jovem e ainda inocente Tom Morvolo Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

A morte é apenas a próxima aventura da vida.

Dumbledore realmente carregava muita sabedoria.

Acontece que, mesmo encarando a floresta, mesmo tendo visto o fantasma de meus pais e mesmo sabendo que aquilo era o meu dever... Eu sentia medo desta aventura.

Já senti medo de muitas coisas.

Basilísco, dragões, comensais... Até mesmo dos Dusley quando eu era jovem.

Mas a caminhada que fiz ate Voldemort neste dia... Eu estava aterrorizado.

Quando o raio de luz verde tomou minha visão eu sabia que essa fase tinha terminado. E por mais que eu quisesse ver meus pais no outro lado (seja lá como chamam o céu) a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: eu não quero morrer

Em seguida, escuridão.

Acordei no que parecia ser a Estação King's Cross. As pessoas andavam de um canto ao outro, sem olhar umas pras outras, embarcando e seguindo seu curso.

_São apenas almas, Harry

E virei em um pulo. Não importa quantos anos passem, eu sempre reconheceria essa voz.

_Professor Dumbledore!

Ele estava exatamente como eu me lembrava. A única vontade que eu sentia era de abraça-lo e chorar. Por que ele tinha me deixado sozinho pra morrer? Por que jogou uma guerra sobre mim?

Ele sorriu culpado, como se lesse minha mente.

De repente me dei conta de um fato crucial: Eu morri.

_Meu pais não deveriam vir me buscar também? – Perguntei a Dumbledore.

_Buscar? Harry, o lugar que você vai não pode receber seus pais.

_Eu vou para o inferno? – Perguntei. Faz sentido. Talvez durante a minha vida eu tenha falhado tanto, com tanta gente, que nenhum lugar no céu foi reservado pra mim.

Dumbledore riu, e por um segundo quis acerta-lo no nariz. Eu estava indo para o inferno e ele esnobava isso. Quando ele começou a caminhar instintivamente o segui.

_Essa será sua ultima missão. – começou ele, me olhando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes – Você vai ser mandado para onde tudo começou. Você vai ter a chance de cortar o mal pela raiz. A forma como você vai decidir fazer isso não importa, desde que mude o resultado final.

Dumbledore e seus códigos. Como odeio isso. Meu já conhecido temperamento ferveu e estendi minha mão tentando para-lo. Mas meus dedos atravessaram seu braço e um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha.

Novamente ele riu.

_Pegue-o. –Disse, apontando para o chão.

Um bebe deformado, quase nojento estava jogado ao chão. Os olhos eram vermelhos sangue, mas estavam vazios. Senti nojo e atração ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que uma mão invisível apertava meu coração, esmagando-o... E eu senti que deveria salvar aquilo, seja lá o que fosse.

Com uma ultima olhada para Dumbledore, segurei a criatura em meus braços. Seus olhos viraram para olhar nos meus e o vazio que vi ali fez meu corpo gelar. Instintivamente, sem nem me despedir do homem que foi praticamente meu avô nesta vida, segui e direção do trem, embarquei, me sentei e olhando nos olhos vermelhos aceitei a escuridão.

Que venha minha próxima aventura.

-/-

Foi um pouco decepcionante quando acordei no meio do mato. Eu esperava algo mais emocionante, como uma guerra.

Mas não. Dumbledore me enviou para o mato sem nem me falar qual a missão. O que eu poderia fazer? Catar insetos nas plantas?

Bufando, com a raiva apertando minha garganta, caminhei pelo que pareceram horas. Eu estava cansado e meu corpo doía em lugares que eu nem sabia que eram sensíveis.

Quando ouvi risos infantis, senti como se estivesse achado um tesouro. Civilização!

Mas, quando me livrei daqueles malditos arbustos não foram crianças civilizadas que vi... Foram mini- monstros.

Um grupo de crianças cercava um garoto, socando, chutando e zombando do coitado. Por um segundo me vi ali, com meu primo e sua gangue me batendo. Sem nem perceber, já tinha andado ate o grupo.

_Ei! Deixem o garoto em paz!- gritei.

Normalmente ninguém sentiria medo de mim, tanto porque sou muito jovem quanto porque eu nunca tento fazer mal a alguém. Mas eu estava tão machucado, meu rosto estava tão inchado, que as crianças correram pra longe quando me viram. Talvez eu parecesse com um assassino pra elas.

_Eu não precisava de sua ajuda. – Ouvi do chão.

Escorado na parede, tentando se levantar, vi a versão jovem de quem um dia iria arruinar a minha vida.

Os mesmos cabelos e olhos castanhos, a mesma boca desenhada e a pele branca.

Tom Morvolo Riddle.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, virei e corri de volta para a floresta.

Em que Dumbledore me meteu desta vez?!

-/-

Uma senhora me achou horas depois, sentado em uma calçada. Ela pensou que eu fosse um morador de rua, e de certa forma eu era. Aqui, 1935 ( a senhora ficou em choque quando eu tive uma crise ao saber a data) eu não tinha a herança dos meus pais, nem a família Weasley pra me acolher.

Eu não tinha nada.

Então, quando a senhora me levou ate sua casa e me permitiu tomar um banho, eu não poderia ficar mais agradecido. Quando me sequei com aquela toalha branca felpuda nem pude acreditar que ainda poderia sentir tais regalias nessa vida. Quando deitei no sofá, quase afundei no estofado. E o jantar que ela teve a gentileza de me servir? A sopa de legumes, quente, descendo pela minha garganta e a sensação de estar cheio pela primeira vez eu um longo ano me fizeram gemer.

Como isso era bom!

Mas, quando ela se despediu de mim, apagou a luz da sala e subiu para descansar no seu quarto eu não consegui dormir, mesmo estando cansado.

Isso porque eu estava metido no passado. E porque Dummbledore me enviou aqui (só Deus sabe como ele conseguiu isso) para matar uma criança.

Eu iria cumprir a profecia antes mesmo dela ser feita.

Mas, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia pensar que aquele garoto machucado será Voldemort. Ele parecia tanto comigo enquanto estava jogado no canto.

E eu não sabia se seria capaz de matar uma criança. Ainda mais uma criança que aparentemente sofre tanto.

Mas o dever me chama...

-/-

Deus abençoe a transfiguração.

O pijama surrado que a senhora me doou virou uma calça e uma camisa facilmente. Me despedi dela com pesar e meu coração esquentou quando notei em seus olhos que ela queria o meu bem.

Eu senti que ela queria me ajudar.

Então, quando ela ligou para o filho e me informou alegremente que tinha me conseguido um emprego na lanchonete dele eu só pude aceitar.

_ Não é muito, meu filho- Ela disse, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo (que ela mesma tinha acabado de aparar)- mas é o que eu posso fazer.

Quando ela sorriu, os cantos dos olhos ficaram cheios de ruguinhas e suas bochechas levantaram levemente, acompanhando o canto dos lábios. Ela exalava bondade.

E isso me fez sentir melhor. Porque não importa em que lugar/época eu pare, sempre existiram pessoas boas por quem devo lutar.

Enfim, dias depois me encontrei com um ridículo avental branco preso na cintura e servindo mesas, correndo de lá pra cá. Poucas semanas após começar eu já cozinhava também, e aparentemente os clientes adoravam. Cozinhar para os Dusley me trouxe uma vantagem.

Trabalhei por meses e por um tempo até consegui esquecer que logo eu seria um assassino de uma criança. Conheci pessoas incríveis. Meu novo chefe (Jered) era um cara parrudo, com as mãos gordurentas, mas que tinha um coração tão grande quanto o da mãe. O salário realmente era baixo, mas logo consegui alugar um pequeno apartamento nas redondezas e comprar umas roupas bem simples.

Ali, como um trouxa normal, eu estava bem.

Talvez se eu ficasse quito ali eu poderia ignorar a existência de Riddle. Dumbledore não poderia vir para me cobrar mesmo. Talvez isso fosse egoísmo, mas pela primeira vez eu não queria pensar em meus amigos. Eles estavam em um futuro tão distante! Droga, nem meus pais tinham nascido ainda!

Quando cheguei do trabalho e tomei meu banho, parecia ser um dia comum nesse novo tempo.

Mas quando eu deitei na minha cama eu sabia que não era.

Tinha chegado a hora.

Levantei e sai pela porta, minha varinha segura em meu bolço.

-/-

Provavelmente já tinha se passado mais do que meia noite. Eu estava de tocaia em frente aonde eu sabia que era o orfanato de Riddle.

Como eu deveria fazer isso? Entrar gritando e chamando por ele é que não era.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, notei que por uma das janelas um garoto tentava escapar. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu pular, reconheci aqueles olhos castanhos.

Desencostei da parede e passo a passo, segui a criança. Ela foi para o quintal do orfanato e segurava algo escondido rente ao estômago. Pulei a cerca

_Tom. – Chamei

Esse nome soava estranho vindo da minha boca. Mas lembrei a mim mesmo que ele ainda não era Voldemort.

O garoto se virou pra mim e então eu senti.

Aquele olhar era o mesmo que eu tive ate meus 11 anos. Na verdade, talvez eu o tenha até hoje.

O olhar de alguém que só quer algo pra amar.

Senti uma vontade inexplicável de abraça-lo. Repeti em minha mente, doentiamente: "ele é só uma criança"

_Seu pestinha! – Ouvi uma voz feminina berrar

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, uma velha saiu meio mancando de dentro da casa e foi em direção ao Tom, estendendo a mão e batendo na bochecha dele com força. De alguma forma esse tapa conseguiu ecoar muito mais alto que a voz dela.

_ Uma aberração como você não sabe o significado da palavra "castigo"- continuou ela – Vamos ver se você sabe o significado da palavra "dor"!

Quando ela segurou Tom pela orelha e começou a arrasta-lo ate a porta sem nem me notar, finalmente reagi.

Entrei entre os dois, e olhei fixamente para a mulher.

_Com licença, mas você sabe o significado da palavra "humanidade"?

Ela estalou a língua e desviou o olhar de Tom, finalmente me enfrentando.

_ Saia da minha frente! Preciso corrigir esse pequeno monstro e isso não é de sua conta!

Puxei Tom para minhas costas e pude sentir o corpo dele sendo pressionado em minhas costas. Isso foi apenas mais um lembrete de que ele era apenas uma criança... Ele estava com medo.

_ N verdade, é sim. – Disse. E para surpresa de todos (inclusive a minha) completei sem pensar – Porque eu quero adota-lo.

-/-

N/A: Primeiramente, o porquê do titulo:

Síndrome de **ESTOCOLMO** é o nome dado a um estado psicológico em que uma pessoa, submetida a um tempo prolongado de intimidação, passa a ter simpatia e até mesmo sentimento de amor ou amizade perante o seu agressor.

Comecei essa fanfic porque precisava escrever sobre esse casal yaoi. Se você não curte algo homossexual, peço por favor que não me mande mensagem me xingando. Só não leia. Ate porque até eles se verem com algo a mais do que amor fraterno vai demorar

Mas se você gosta, e principalmente, se gostou do capitulo, eu imploro pelos comentários de vocês!

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante: Escrevo também outra historia ( Traumas do Passado). Essa é sombria, mas é livre para todos os públicos e sem um casal formado. Sintam-se a vontade para ler.


	2. Chapter 2

_Você quer o que? – Disse a senhora, provavelmente funcionaria do orfanato.

Demorei alguns segundos para me recuperar do que tinha dito.

Eu realmente posso adotar esta criança? Tenho capacidades pra isso?

Mas me lembrei de que ele ainda tinha apenas 9 anos e nem sabia da existência do mundo da magia. Quando ele for mandado pra Hogwards, se ele já entender que nem todo trouxa é ruim, talvez ele não sinta raiva deles a ponto de virar um psicopata racista.

Esse talvez trazia consigo uma porcentagem muito pequena, mas eu estava disposto a agarra-la no momento. Se desse errado eu sempre poderia fazer as coisas do modo antigo e mata-lo.

Por isso encarei a velha com um olhar determinado.

_Ele é o filho do demônio! Faz coisas que um jovem como você não quer para a vida!

Notei como Tom ficou tenso enquanto agarrava as minhas costas. Me perguntei por que ele ainda não tinha me soltado com nojo ou algo parecido.

Decidi dar a ele algo que o fizesse querer me seguir. Quis mostrar a ele que possuímos algo maravilhoso e muito convencional. Por isso, peguei minha varinha e apontei para a mulher.

_Imperius.

Os olhos dela imediatamente se desfocaram e o desconforto habitual de usar uma das imperdoáveis se apoderou de mim. Tom aparentemente sentiu que eu tinha feito algo que pra ele ainda podia ser considerado impossível.

Voltei a me focar na mulher e logo ela estava caminhando de volta para o orfanato. Segurei a mão de Tom e quando ele tentou se soltar apenas apertei, demostrando que a vontade dele não seria feita.

Segui a mulher puxando o garoto comigo. Enquanto caminhávamos pude ver portas se abrindo um pouco e cabeças de crianças muito curiosas aparecendo.

Quando a velha parou de andar estávamos em um escritório humilde e extremamente sujo. Ela mexeu nas gavetas e tirou uma serie de papeis e me entregou, tudo isso sem piscar já que ainda estava sobre o efeito da maldição.

_Tem algo que você quer levar? Se sim, vá pegar agora. – Disse a Tom. O garoto saiu correndo e desapareceu dentro de uma das portas. Me perguntei se ele iria sair de lá e voltar para ir em bora comigo ou se ele se esconderia e eu teria que convence-lo (a violência sempre pode ser um método de convencimento muito capaz).

Notei que os papeis eram formulários e percebi que não existia maneira de fazer isso a moda antiga. Aqui Harry Potter ainda não existia, logo não teria como preencher todos aqueles papeis. Sem contar que eu tinha apenas 18 anos e nunca a guarda de uma criança seria liberada a mim.

Notei que tom estava saindo do quarto com uma caixa pequena nas mãos e tentei me convencer que não estava sentindo alivio. Decidi me exibir mais um pouco para ele.

Apontei a varinha novamente para a mulher e sem uma palavra ela arrancou os papeis das minhas mãos.

Tive que fazer um sequestro infantil a moda antiga.

Apontei minha varinha para seu rosto e tentei me concentrar o máximo possível

_Obliviate.

Vi como os papeis que continham informações de Tom ficaram em branco. Sem ficar pra ter certeza de que tinha funcionado e a velha não se lembrava mais do garoto (agora meu filho) arrastei Tom pela mão até a saída do orfanato e caminhamos juntos pelas ruas escuras.

Tom ainda não tinha falado nada e nem protestado. Ainda não sei o porque. Talvez ele tenha sentido uma conexão ou algo assim. Mas depois que saímos do orfanato e o estrago já tinha sido feito ele não hesitou em arrancar a mão da minha com uma força surpreendente para uma criança.

_ O que você fez com ela? – Ele disse. O rosto dele estava tomado por algo que até hoje não sei se era fúria ou petulância. Só sei que desde novo ele era um pestinha mimado. Ele não estava acostumado a lidar com algo que não conhecesse e achava que ele era o único "especial".

_Por que quer saber? Vai sentir saudades dos seus coleguinhas?

_Não são meus colegas, essa gente me enoja! Agora me fale o que você fez com ela!

Senti muita vontade de coloca-lo no meu colo e dar a ele uma boa surra no bumbum por tamanha falta de educação e controle, mas me controlei tentando convencer a mim mesmo que ainda não o tinha moldado, portanto não podia cobrar muito dele.

_O mesmo que você pode fazer- disse enquanto segurava a mão dele de novo. - Você é um bruxo, Tom.

Quando recebi essa noticia aos 11 anos não acreditei muito. Mas para Tom pareceu fazer todo o sentido. Os olhos infantis ficaram arregalados.

_Realmente? Existem mais como eu por ai? Por que você precisa usar um pau pra fazer isso? Por que você...

_Calma – Interrompi. – Existe um mundo todo de pessoas como nós. – E isso não é um pau. É uma varinha. Você terá uma aos 11 anos, como qualquer criança bruxa.

_Não preciso de varinhas. Consigo fazer magia apenas pensando. – Ele disse, parecendo presunçoso.

Tive que rir quando o vi assim. Ele realmente era um pestinha.

_Por enquanto você não precisa, mas só porque sua magia esta se desenvolvendo. Aposto que as vezes você faz coisas que não pode controlar, não é? Isso porque você ainda esta se desenvolvendo. Aos 11 tudo já vai estar normal e você será convidado para uma escola bruxa.

_Então eles sabem da minha existência? Porque então me deixaram aqui no meio dessa gente nojenta?

Acho que foi nesse momento que ativei pela primeira vez meu lado "papai Harry". Provavelmente devo ter olhado tão furioso quanto me sentia já que o menino pareceu recuar.

_Eles são chamados de trouxas. Entendo que as pessoas daqui não foram muito carinhosas com você e eu pretendo mudar isso, mas não quero que você separe bruxos de trouxas! São todos humanos e a bondade varia de cada um, a magia não influencia nisso.

_Como você pode pensar assim sendo parte de uma raça superior? – Ele disse, parando de repente na rua.

_Não somos uma raça, criança. – Disse e me diverti quando ele pareceu ficar com raiva ao ser chamado assim. – Somos humanos, assim como os trouxas. Apenas temos um talento extra.

_Durante séculos todo ser evoluído sofreu preconceito dos demais, até mesmo quando a evolução se tratava apenas do nível de intelecto.- Ele disse. Fiquei surpreso já que com 9 anos eu nunca sonharia em saber o significado de "individuo" ou de "intelecto"- Se os bruxos se revelassem para os trouxas seriam descriminados e mortos, assim como aconteceu no passado... E assim como fizeram comigo.

_Talvez por isso então temos um mundo só nosso. – Disse, encerrando o assunto por enquanto. Não fazia sentido discutir com alguém que não viu a bondade no mundo. – Pronto para ver mais uma magia incrível feita por mim, o magnifico?

Disse isso esperando arrancar uma rizada do pirralho. Nem preciso dizer que falhei.

Ele me olhou, impaciente e eu sorri.

_Feche os olhos e tente não vomitar.

E depois segurei ele pelos ombros e aparatei.

Ri alto quando Tom acabou jogado no chão do meu apartamento parecendo estar um pouco verde.

_Não ria de mim! – Ele disse, se levantando e cambaleando um pouco. Achei graça como alguém tão jovem podia ter um olhar tão furioso. Uma pessoa normal provavelmente se sentiria intimidada, mas eu já tinha me acostumado com o olhar de Voldemort, logo a versão infantil dele era fácil de lidar.

Acabei rindo mais alto só pra provoca-lo.

Notei que ele olhou em volta, avaliando meu apartamento.

_Gostou? Essa é a sua nova casa.

Por um segundo esperei que ele gritasse que não, fizesse uma birra e fugisse pela porta da frente, mas ele apenas colocou suas coisas no canto e andou, conhecendo o restante do lugar. O segui ate ele parar para conferir o quarto.

_A casa só tem um quarto então teremos que dividir.

Entrei e puxei ele comigo. Segurei um objeto qualquer do quarto e transfigurei em uma cama. Provavelmente ela não era grande coisa, mas posso apostar que era muito melhor do que a do orfanato.

Ele novamente demonstrou muito interesse na magia.

_Quero que você me ensine a fazer isso.

Ri novamente, só pra irrita-lo.

_Claro que te ensino... Aos 11 anos! – Tentei estar o mais alegre possível ao falar isso para que ele entendesse que eu estava zombando dele. Não ia aceitar um garoto que quer mandar em mim. – Você esta com fome? Sou um cozinheiro fantástico.

E sai do quarto indo até a cozinha. Imaginei que, assim como eu, ele precisava de um momento para digerir tudo isso. Decidi preparar um prato simples, mas que eu sabia que as crianças costumavam gostar.

Enquanto cozinhava ouvi os passos de Tom que parecia explorar ainda mais cada canto do apartamento. Deixei que ele mexesse em minhas coisas, mas entranhei o fato de não estar sozinho aqui.

Quando terminei de cozinhar servi dois pratos e andei ate a sala (não tinha mesa de jantar ainda, já que não precisava dela por nunca ter companhia) Me sentei no chão mesmo, com as pernas cruzadas.

_Pequeno Tommy, venha comer! – Gritei. Eu podia imaginar o quão furioso ele tinha ficado com esse apelido e isso me divertiu imensamente.

Ele aparentemente decidiu me ignorar, e eu, como bom enjoado que sou, insisti.

_Pequeno Tom-Tom! Papai esta te chamando!

Ouvi passos pesados e rápidos vindo até mim.

_Meu nome não é Tommy e muito menos Tom-Tom. E você não é meu pai, nem nunca será!

Sei que parece impossível, mas os olhos dele pareceram arder em chamas e por um segundo pude jurar ver um flash de vermelho sangue ali. Ele estava com muita raiva.

Decidi que era hora de começar a podar o mal pela raiz.

_Acabei de te adotar, logo sou seu pai. E vou te chamar pelo que você quiser quando eu achar que você merece isso. Por enquanto, aceite o que você tem e não reclame.

Entreguei um dos pratos que tinha servido a ele e esperei pra ver como ele reagiria ao primeiro teste sutil.

Será que ele se sentaria comigo no chão pra comer e demostrar igualdade ou acharia esse gesto mundano de mais para ele e se sentaria no sofá.

Ele segurou o prato e se sentou no sofá com uma postura perfeita.

Ele falhou no primeiro teste.

Relevei isso e pensei que talvez ele só tivesse sentado lá por parecer mais confortável... Mas até hoje sei que não foi por isso.

Comemos quietos e o silencio era extremamente esmagador. Quando terminei, me levantei e fui à cozinha. Quando vi que ele não me seguia parei e olhei por cima do ombro até ele entender o que eu queria. Ele se levantou e veio.

_Eu lavo e você seca – Disse enquanto jogava para ele um pano de prato.

Isso acabou sendo uma coisa muito errada a se fazer.

_Então é por isso! Você me adotou só para fazer a mesma coisa que aquelas pessoas nojentas do orfanato faziam! Me recuso a ser um escravo seu!

As bochechas dele estavam coradas e os olhos voltaram a ter aquelas chamas aterrorizantes. Não sei porque, mas deixei um extinto que eu nem sabia possuir assumir a situação.

Andei ate ele e o abracei. Enquanto senti o corpo dele endurecer me lembrei dos meus primeiros abraços e o quanto eu demorei pra me acostumar com o aconchego que eles proporcionavam. Me perguntei se esse seria o primeiro abraço dele e ao notar que provavelmente era senti pena.

Eu iria mudar isso.

Ele não me respondeu, mesmo que o abraço tenha durado bastante tempo. Os braços dele continuaram esticados ao lado do corpo e o resto do corpo continuou duro como pedra. O libertei do abraço e dei um paço para longe olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Eles tinham perdido a chama e estavam surpresos, arregalados e as bochechas dele agora coravam provavelmente por outra coisa: vergonha.

_Não te adotei por isso. Estou te pedindo para enxugar apenas por que pensei que você não se importaria. Pra falar a verdade, eu mesmo não sei porque te adotei... Só sei que somos mais parecidos do que você pensa e que quero ter certeza que você não vai se perder pelo caminho da vida.

_Fora a magia, nos não somos nada parecidos.

Estendi uma mão e rocei um dedo pela bochecha corada. Decidi dar a ele mais uma informação sobre mim, sem revelar o meu passado, mas o suficiente para que ele acreditasse em mim.

__**Te espero no quarto**_. – Disse em parseltongue. Sai da cozinha antes que ele pudesse me responder, mas notei que os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais arregalados (hoje, quando me lembro disso, sempre rio. Parecia que os olhos saltariam do rosto e viriam quicando até mim)

Entrei no meu quarto, coloquei a varinha sobre o travesseiro (o da cama transfigurada já que tinha decidido abrir mão da minha só por segurança) e coloquei o pijama. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Uma dor de cabeça tinha começado a se formar pelo stress e quando olhei pela janela notei que já estava clareando. Gemi pensando que teria que ir trabalhar em poucas horas mesmo sem ter ido dormir essa noite.

Ouvi passos e notei que Tom tinha entrado para o quarto. Continuei de olhos fechados, rezando para que ele pensasse que eu já estava dormindo, só para que eu não tivesse que explicar mais nada pra ele.

Mas quando reparei que ele não tinha trago roupas, deduzi que ele não tinha pijama. Abri os olhos e o encontrei parado no meio do quarto me encarando de modo assustador. Decidi ignorar esse olhar já que não estava preparado pra lidar com isso agora.

Andei sem falar nada até meu armário e tirei um par de pijamas (o meu melhor. Na época não quis admitir, mas eu queria impressiona-lo e mostrar que eu poderia dar conforto a ele) indo entregar pra ele em seguida. Ele olhou para o pijama como se o mesmo viesse de marte e estivesse cantando Ula Ula. Não forcei para seus braços.

Esse foi o segundo teste.

Queria ver se ele aceitaria algo trivial meu, mesmo sendo humilde. Se ele aceitaria fazer parte do que eu podia oferecer a ele.

Ele levantou os olhos ate encontrar os meus (ele ainda era menor do que eu, coisa que mudou em pouco tempo) e agarro o pijama de minhas mãos.

Ele passou no segundo teste.

Já que ele tinha explorado tanto minha pequena casa, soube exatamente onde era o banheiro sem precisar me perguntar. Observei ele ir e quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando fui ate o telefone e liguei para Jered.

_Alô?

_Ei! Desculpa ligar tão cedo, mas vou precisar de um enorme favor.

_Harry, você sabe que sempre tento te ajudar... Vou ver o que posso fazer. Só não me peça algo impossível.

Isso era verdade. Ele tinha feito tanto por mim em tão pouco tempo. As vezes eu pensava que estava abusando dele.

_Não vou poder ir trabalhar hoje...

_Isso com certeza é abuso! Harry, você sabe que estou sem pessoal! Não posso cozinhar e servir ao mesmo tempo! – apesar de ter falado gritando, notei que ele não parecia estar muito bravo. Ele só afirmava os fatos.

_É porque cheguei em casa agora e ainda não dormi...

_Você não pode deixar que sua vida sexual afete seu trabalho!

Depois dessa eu corei.

_Não é nada disso! – Disse, agradecendo a Deus que por telefone ele não pode notar minhas bochechas vermelhas. – Eu fui adotar uma criança!

Na visão dele, eu com meus consideráveis 18 anos era apenas uma criança. Nunca que eu poderia adotar outra. Pensei em Tom e o quão parecidos eramos e decidi incrementar a verdade com uma mentirinha básica.

_Ele é meu primo distante. Descobri que ele existia e que era um órfão, então simplesmente tive que ir atrás dele.

Em casos normais eu evito tentar conseguir as coisas por meio da pena, mas no caso apenas isso resolveria. Jered me deu o dia de folga e ainda ficou muito emotivo pelo "pobre garoto sem família". Antes de desligar ainda me disse que Tom era muito sortudo por eu o ter achado.

Como já disse antes, Jered é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mesmo sendo robusto e tendo cara de um homem muito durão ele possui uma das almas mais emocionais que conheço. Por isso eu podia ter certeza que a pena e a tristeza pelo passado de Tom eram reais.

Quando desliguei o telefone encontrei Tom deitado, me encarando.

Talvez tenha sido o sono, talvez eu apenas quisesse toca-lo novamente para sentir aquele conforto. Me curvei e deixei um beijo em sua testa para em seguida murmurar "boa noite, Tom" e sem olhar para ele virei e fui me deitar.

_Eu nem sei o seu nome... – O ouvi murmurar enquanto eu me cobria.

Sorri. Pela primeira vez ele me perguntou algo trivial que não tinha a ver com magia. Ele estava interessado em mim, não no que eu podia fazer.

_Meu nome é Harry – Falei sorrindo. E fechando os olhos dormi em paz.

N/A: Oi galera! Vocês foram incríveis, seus comentários me animaram muito. Por isso postei o segundo capitulo bem rápido. Espero que também gostem desse desse.

Gostaria de saber se algum de vocês sabe mexer com edição de imagem e poderia fazer uma capa bonita para essa fanfic (que seria devidamente creditada, logico). Se sim, agradeceria muito, já que eu mesma não entendo muito de edição.


	3. Chapter 3

Sempre pude sentir quando sou observado. Isso não foi um sentido adquirido atoa, já que desde os 11 anos minha vida tente a sofrer atentados e até mesmo antes disso meu primo já me perseguia com sua gangue. Por isso quando acordei sentindo um olhar queimando em minha pele instintivamente não me movi tentando registrar o que acontecia ao meu redor.

As memórias da noite anterior voltaram rapidamente e aquela sensação de "_que merda eu fiz?_" me atingiu sem piedade. Deduzi que meu observador era meu novo filho (soava perturbador desde o primeiro dia).

Quando abri meus olhos encontrei os dele me encarando, mas ele os fechou rapidamente, escondendo o rosto e fingindo dormir. A sensação incomoda foi embora sem hesitar e meu coração se aqueceu por esse ato infantil

Decidi jogar junto com ele e fingir que acreditava nesse teatrinho de sono.

Me levantei e com passos barulhentos andei até a cama que ele ocupava, me sentando na borda e passando minhas mãos pelos fios macios do cabelo dele

_Hora de Tom-Tom acordar...

O efeito foi imediato. Tom abriu os olhos e as bochechas coraram de raiva (expressão que já estava começando a amar)

_Não me chame assim! – Ele disse enquanto batia em minha mão tentando afasta-la de seu cabelo.

Sorri e juntei minhas mãos no meu colo

_ O que você quer para o café da manhã?

As bochechas dele foram perdendo o tom avermelhado e suas feições deixaram os traços furiosos por outros mais sérios.

_ Você não precisa fazer meu café. Não estou com fome.

_ Mas isso é um absurdo! - disse, rindo. - você é uma criança em fase de crescimento! Se não comer certinho vai acabar como um anão. - completei enquanto tentava correr os dedos pelo cabelo dele novamente. Tivemos uma pequena guerra a qual fui o vencedor.

_Isso é ridículo! Sou quase do seu tamanho! - ele disse resignado após notar que era inútil lutar. O lábio inferior dobrou levemente para frente formando uma expressão que eu nunca pensei ser possível para Tom Riddle: um biquinho. (Admito que foi uma das coisas mais fofas que jamais vi)

Sem saber Tom havia tocado em um assunto muito complicado pra mim: o meu tamanho. Não era por minha culpa que eu nunca cheguei a crescer como os outros homens à minha volta. Passar a infância com pouca comida e preso em ambientes fechados muito pequenos fazem isso com um garoto. Minha pré-adolescência foi passada ao lado de pessoas como o Rony, que me ultrapassava por vários centímetros. Logo minha reação a isto foi justificada.

Parei de tentar provoca-lo e fechei o sorriso. Levantei e desci para a cozinha. Em minha mente a humilhação de ser quase do tamanho de um garoto de 9 anos era demais para aguentar.

Fui até a cozinha tentando ao máximo controlar o meu temperamento. Este Tom não me conhecia e eu não podia julga-lo por tocar em uma ferida que nenhum de nós tinha controle.

Fiz panquecas automaticamente, sem me importar com o que está fazendo. A prática de cozinha-las na casa dos Dursley somadas ao meu novo emprego de cozinheiro resultou nisso.

Ouvi passos vindo em direção a cozinha e senti a presença de Tom. Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou lá, encostado no batente da porta ainda com o meu pijama. Terminei as panquecas e servia-as em dois pratos e fui em direção a sala, esbarrando nele levemente pelo caminho. Ele me seguiu ainda em silêncio. Sentamos lado a lado no chão dessa vez, coisa que não pude deixar de notar.

Coloquei um dos pratos frente a ele sem me preocupar em olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele não comeu e pude sentir o olhar dele em mim enquanto remexia em minhas panquecas. Minha vontade era de questioná-lo até descobrir qual o real problema desse menino para logo em seguida dar muitos tabefes nas bochechas até concerta-lo.

Quando eu estava quase perdido em meu mundo de ressentimento escutei um grunhido. Subo o olhar e noto que Tom ainda me encarava. Manti aquela troca até ele parecer desistir.

_ O que eu disse de errado?

Uma das coisas mais frustrantes do mundo é conversar com alguém que não tem as noções básicas da socialização.

_ Você foi desagradável.

_ Em que sentido? Manti o mesmo nível de decoro que você.

Precisei de toda força de vontade que consegui juntar para não ter uma crise. Tentei manter em mente que ele não sabia como tratar alguém gentilmente porque provavelmente nunca foi tratado de tal forma.

_Não se deve apontar os defeitos das pessoas de tal forma. É inconveniente e pode gerar muitos problemas no futuro.

_Defeitos?

Bufei. Não era possível que ele não tivesse pelo menos a minha noção do erro.

_ Você me chamou de baixinho. - disse enquanto tirava o prato do colo e tentava me levantar. Senti uma mão em meu pulso, me parando e impedindo que concluísse meu objetivo. Voltei a sentar no chão, resignado é com a frustração dobrada.

_ Desde quando isso é um defeito? - ele disse. Parei e olhei pra ele, surpreso.

_ não é? - Perguntei enquanto sorria um pouco. Nesse primeiro momento fiquei muito confuso, mas, com os anos, aprendi que os elogios de Tom são feitos dessa forma:

_ não. Você é... Ok.

Ri um pouco e senti minhas bochechas corarem. Para Tom, nunca foram necessárias palavras bonitas ou aquela fofura enjoativa. As palavras podiam ser frias, mas quando olhei em seus olhos pude sentir o calor.

Tirei a mão dele que ainda segurava meus pulsos envolvi os meus dedos nos dele.

_ Você também é ok... Mesmo sendo apenas uma criança de 9 anos de idade! -disse enquanto ria alto e largava a não dele. Seu rosto ficou furioso novamente, mas antes que ele conseguisse me tocar, fugi.

–/-

Poucas horas tinham se passado. Tom estava extremamente emburrado comigo e se recusou a parar para assistirmos televisão juntos. Pensei que seria melhor deixá-lo ter o espaço dele e apenas fiquei sozinho por boa parte da tarde. Mas um dos meus maiores defeitos é a impaciência.

Fui até o quarto pronto para arrasta-lo por meio de apelidos e arrepios de cabelo. Quando entrei notei que o mesmo escrevia em um caderno velho com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Eram trapos velhos, maiores que o corpo dele e que não o faziam justiça. Isso me lembrou de minha vida e o quão ruim era não possuir coisas na infância.

Por isso decidi fazer algo que sempre odiei: compras. Bati no batente da porta para que ele soubesse que tinha chegado e quando ele se virou, sorri.

_ Se prepare... Vamos ter um momento pai e filho! - disse e sai, sem deixar que ele protestasse.

Pensei que Tom ainda não estava preparado para o mundo mágico. Sua personalidade ainda não o permitia entender que tanto os bruxos quanto as trouxas são iguais no quesito humanidade. Decidi levá-lo a um shopping trouxa. Eu não possuía muito dinheiro e as roupas que lhe daria não seriam tão boas, mas com certeza faria bem a ele ter algo próprio, para cuidar e valorizar.

O mais interessante foi que ele penteou o cabelo e calçou os sapatos antes que eu precisasse ir e obriga-lo. Na medida dos anos eu iria aprender a lê-lo melhor, por isso nessa época de iniciante eu não entendi seu olhar. Mas hoje, com mais experiência, sempre que paro pra lembrar desse momento sorrio, porque sei que os olhos dele eram lotados de calor.

Sorri e estendi minha mão e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos automaticamente, já habituado a aparatação.

Em um estalo estávamos em um beco próximo ao shopping. Andei até nosso destino enquanto Tom me seguia silenciosamente. Quando entramos, olhei para seus olhos e notei que neles estavam outro sentimento: admiração. Deduzi que os cuidadores de um orfanato pobre jamais levariam suas crianças a lugares assim. Tom, assim como outras crianças órfãs, crescia sem saber a importância de ter algo novo.

_ Por que me trouxe aqui? - ele perguntou

_ Porque você precisa de roupas novas.

_ Eu não preciso de suas esmolas! - ele gritou fazendo com que as pessoa do shopping nos olhassem desconfiadas.

Tom sempre foi extremamente orgulhoso. Ele não conseguia entender como poderia ganhar algo sem ser pela troca de favores. Nunca o culpei por isso, já que ele ainda não conhecia o amor. Mais especificamente, ele não conhecia o meu amor. Decidi manipula-lo de forma sutil para fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor.

_ Quem disse que faço isso por você? Faço por mim. Não mereço um filho mal vestido.

E bufando de forma dramática (Oscar!) entrei em uma das lojas com Tom me seguindo.

Uma vendedora loira que parecia ter minha idade veio me atender enquanto sorria. Senti uma simpatia imediata com ela.

_Boa tarde! Que irmão mais adorável você tem! - ela disse enquanto ia apertar as bochechas de Tom. A raiva que invadiu os olhos dele naquele momento era indescritível.

_ Ele não é meu irmão - Tom disse, enquanto andava até o meu lado e agarrava uma das minhas mãos. A vendedora perdeu o sorriso e eu entendi o que ela estava pensando. Me apressei para explicar a ela que não tínhamos nada sexual (até porque nunca tive tendências a pedofilia e me achava 100% heterossexual na época)

_ Ele é meu filho. - disse rapidamente - adotei ele recentemente por ser meu último parente vivo.

A vendedora voltou a sorrir e Tom apertou os dedos contra os meus. Sorri para ela de volta e senti minhas bochechas corarem quando os olhos dela desceram pelo meu corpo. Era uma sensação boa ser desejado por alguém como o Harry, não como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

_Então... Em que posso ajudar? - ela disse colocando as mãos em meu ombro.

Li em seu crachá que seu nome era Cintia.

_ Tom precisa de um guarda roupa novo de preço mais... Acessível - respondi enquanto largava a mão de Tom. Minha atenção estava totalmente voltada para Cintia, então não pude assistir suas reações a minha amizade improvisada.

Cintia sorriu para mim e saiu me arrastando pela não por entre as araras, Tom já esquecido seguia e recebia pilhas de roupas em seus braços.

Quando ele foi ao provador (ainda emburrado) sentei é conversei com Cintia.

_ Muito legal da sua parte ajudar o garoto dessa forma...- ela disse, enquanto dava uma tapinha brincalhão em meu ombro- adoro homens que sabem sentir de verdade.

Não preciso dizer que minhas bochechas estação extremamente vermelhas. Era bem emocionante a forma como eu - magricela, baixo e desarrumado - conseguia fazer com que uma loira dessas me notasse. Estava preparado para usar de técnicas para conquista que com certeza eu não possuía quando senti um corpo apoiado contra minhas costas.

_ Estou cansado, Harry - disse Tom enquanto apertava o corpo ainda mais contra minhas costas e passava os braços pela minha cintura. - minha cabeça dói...

Não entendi essa mudança comportamental. A poucos minutos Tom parecia uma praga birrenta e agora estava mais parecido com um urso de pelúcia fofo.

_ O que aconteceu? - já tinha me esquecido de Cintia e minha atenção estava totalmente virada para Tom.

Ele apertou o rosto contra minhas costas e pude ouvir uma voz chorosa:

_Só quero ir para casa

Meu coração se derreteu de forma inexplicável. Essa voz carente somada ao abraço ruiu com qualquer possibilidade de negação.

_Gostou de alguma coisa? -perguntei

Ele apontou para uma pequena pilha já posta no balcão da loja. Paguei é sai sem me preocupar em dar atenção a Cintia novamente. Ela provavelmente deve ter ficado muito chateada, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de a ver novamente... E digamos que não são mais as loiras que me interessam.

Sai da loja abraçando Tom.

_vamos no beco para aparatar.

Senti que ele fazia força para se desvencilhar de mim e deixei.

_ O cansaço já passou. - disse enquanto andava na minha frente atrás de lojas.

Fiquei chocado quando percebi que naquele momento eu era apenas uma das muitas vítimas das manipulações de Tom Riddle. Corri atrás dele quando notei que ele já estava bastante adiantado e o encontrei parado em frente a uma das lojas mais caras do shopping. Esqueci da minha raiva pela manipulação quando notei que seria necessário explicar a ele que eu não tinha condições de comprar nada daquela loja.

_ Tom... Este lugar é muito caro.

_ Não estou pedindo que me compre nada dele. - ele disse. Mas pude notar o desejo em seus olhos, fixos em um produto.

_Um dia terei condições de comprar coisas assim para você. -eu disse com o coração na mão.

Ele sorriu de lado e o olhar ficou levemente psicótico me deixando um pouco assustado.

_Quem disse que não serei eu a comprar algo caro para você?

E ainda sorrindo, pegou minha mão e me puxou para a próxima loja.

_OI GALERINHAAAA___

_Não sei se algum de vocês já passou pela experiência da preparação para o vestibular... Estou passando por isso esse ano e por isso as atualizações têm sido complicadas. Não fico no computador por mais de 10 min por dia.___

_Mas descobri algo maravilhoso: o aplicativo do office. Agora escrevo as fanfics durante meus intervalos de aula, nos ônibus, durante o almoço.___

_Infelizmente isso tem um lado muito negativo: não tenho noção do tamanho do texto que estou escrevendo e minha ortografia vai estar pior do que normalmente é._

_Lembrando que ainda preciso de uma capa para essa fanfic, mas não fui agraciada com os talentos do fotoshop. Se alguma alma boa quiser fazer uma de presente... Eu agradeço xD_


	4. Chapter 4

O tempo passado no shopping não foi o maior dos meus problemas em relação ao Tom. Naquela época ele apenas tinha 9 anos, ainda não possuía o poder que queria e não tinha as chances certas de demonstrar possessividade.

No dia seguinte não tive mais desculpas para faltar ao trabalho. O problema era que não confiava naquele pestinha sozinho em casa. Foi então que tive uma estúpida ideia: leva-lo comigo.

Foi assim que me encontrei as 9h da manhã limpando mesas com Tom sentado no canto da lanchonete, seus lábios formando um biquinho digno de seu mal temperamento. Jered, como sempre sendo uma ótima pessoa, o deixou me acompanhar por uns dias até eu encontrar uma babá. Este era o problema número dois.

Tom jamais aceitaria uma babá. Nem sequer tive coragem de questiona-lo sobre isso, já que o sonoro "não" viria acompanhado de uma crise de mal humor. Nossa relação ainda estava sendo construída e para que isso funcionasse precisava que ele realmente gostasse de mim.

Olhei para o meu filho (sempre dói usar esse termo) que ignorava totalmente a patética tentativa de socialização do Jered e suspirei desanimado. Terminei de limpar a mesa e fui para trás do balcão, ver se tinha alguma coisa que eu precisasse resolver na cozinha. Jered desistiu de Tom e me acompanhou.

_Criança estranha que você arrumou, em. – ele disse aos risos

_Família não se escolhe- respondi.

Mas é ai que está a mágica das coisas. Eu escolhi o Tom.

_Você escolheu adotá-lo. Isso foi algo honroso a se fazer, Harry.

Não pude deixar de rir. Se ele soubesse o real motivo da adoção deste moleque rabugento, me chamaria de louco, não de honrado. Mas de certa forma ser elogiado por um homem como ele fez bem ao meu ego.

Olhamos juntos para Tom, que olhava os clientes da mesa 5 com nojo.

_O lugar dele não é aqui, Harry. Ele está assustando os clientes... Lamento, mas seu novo filho pode ser muito assustador para uma criança de nove anos.

Suspirei e acenei. Jered estava certo.

Limpando as mãos nervosamente no avental, andei até Tom tentando sorrir. Provavelmente não consegui um bom olhar simpático e meu sorriso deve ter se parecido mais com uma careta, já que Tom virou o rosto, como se não quisesse minha presença. Mas não desisto fácil e me agachei ao lado de sua cadeira para ter seus olhos na mesma altura que os meus.

_Tommy... Você está assustando as pessoas.

_Eu não ligo pra essa gente. Não ligo para esses casais patéticos que se entopem de colesterol como se a vida fosse fácil. Nem pra essa família que só sabe mimar essa criança retardada que não consegue comer sozinha. Por que você está se submetendo a esse lugar? Você me disse que tínhamos um mundo só nosso, então por que ficar aqui? Por que me submeter a isso?

As bochechas dele estavam rubras pelo ódio. Me perguntei como uma criança tão bonita poderia conter tudo isso dentro de si. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo e acertei minha postura. Tinha lido em algum lugar que olhar as pessoas de cima causava intimidação.

_Você ainda é muito jovem e não sabe como as coisas funcionam. Só por isso não vou te castigar.

_Castigar? Vai me fazer limpar o chão com uma escova de dentes? Me bater até minha pele sangrar? Eu já passei pelo inferno, "papai". Vivi nove anos nele. - Tom gritou. Não chorou, não bateu o pé. Só gritou, expondo seus anos de abuso a uma lanchonete quase cheia.

Os clientes pararam suas conversas animadas e olhavam para nós com caras de espanto. Meu próprio chefe estava atrás do balcão com os olhos arregalados. Mas minha atenção estava voltada para Tom e eu novamente percebi que mostrar o valor do amor não seria fácil.

Sem pedir permissão para Jered, tirei o avental e o larguei ali. Agarrei a mão de Tom e o puxei (quase de forma agressiva) para fora da lanchonete. Ele tentou evitar o movimento, mas mesmo sendo baixo, eu ainda era mais velho e mais forte que ele.

Segui puxando sua mão por mais alguns passos rua a fora quando desisti. Nunca me senti tão mal por alguém como me senti por ele. O puxei e ali mesmo, no meio da rua o abracei.

"_Sinto muito" _Eu pensei. _"Vou mudar isso, __**eu juro**__"_

Mas quando chegamos em casa, não hesitei e o mandei para o quarto. Ele me olhou confuso, o abraço provavelmente o fez pensar que eu não já não estava bravo. Mas amor de pai também envolve disciplina. E eu iria ensiná-lo que isso nada tinha a ver com surras ou abusos.

Uma semana depois descobri que a filha adolescente da minha vizinha tinha uns bicos de babá. Como estávamos em período de férias escolares, ela poderia trabalhar durante o dia. Achei está a oportunidade perfeita e fui conversar com a moça e com sua mãe. 10 minutos de conversa depois, ela estava contratada. Pena que não considerei que Tom iria quase comê-la viva.

Seu nome é Lídia e ela ainda deve estar viva. Naquela época, em seus gloriosos 15 anos lotados de espinhas e hormônios, trabalhar como babá era uma oportunidade de conseguir um dinheiro extra. Quando tocou a campainha do meu apartamento, imaginava que cuidaria de um adorável garotinho que provavelmente aceitaria ver televisão o dia todo. Não poderia estar mais enganada.

Deixando-a entrar, vi o olhar desconfiado de Tom. Logico que não tinha contado a ele que hoje não me acompanharia mais à lanchonete. Ele provavelmente invadiria a casa da pobre Lídia e a mataria com a faca da cozinha.

Expliquei pra ele que a Lídia era agora contratada por mim e que eles DEVEM se dar bem e que sim, ele era OBRIGADO a obedece-la 100%. Não achei estranho ter recebido um sorriso e uma "boa sorte no trabalho hoje", talvez porque nessa época minha inocência em relação ao tom ainda era enorme.

Sorri pra Lídia e fui trabalhar.

Cheguei em casa horas depois e encontrei Tom sentado no sofá, sozinho, lendo um livro que provavelmente deveria ser difícil demais para alguém da idade dele e com medo da resposta que receberia, perguntei:

_Onde está a Lídia?

Ele sorriu docemente, mas seus olhos transbordaram maldade.

_Ela se foi.

Em minha defesa, essa frase poderia ter vários significados. Ela poderia ter simplesmente quebrado o acordo e desistido do emprego, indo pra casa... Ou ela poderia ter sido espancada, sofrido na mão desta pequena peste e ido em bora chorando. Porra, conhecendo o histórico de Tom ela poderia estar em um saco preto, morta, se decompondo em um beco escuro!

Larguei minhas coisas e fui correndo até o apartamento dela. Toquei a campainha e a mãe, Carla, me atendeu. Ela parecia furiosa.

_Então você finalmente apareceu! Olha o que você fez a minha filha! Ela chegou aqui em prantos!

_Perdão, mas nãos sei do que a senhora está falando. Só sei que cheguei do trabalho e encontrei meu filho sozinho em casa. Por que Lídia não honrou o compromisso? Paguei adiantado!

Ela fechou a porta na minha cara e eu fiquei surpreso, sem reação, olhando para a madeira a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Ouvi passos e poucos instantes depois a porta foi novamente aberta e dinheiro foi jogado em mim.

_Está aqui sua maldita merreca! Esses trocados não fazem valer a pena o que minha filha passou! Nunca mais quero vê-lo, senhor, e muito menos o seu filho!

E novamente fechou a porta, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Fingi não notar que a porta do apartamento do lado estava aberta e que o Senhor Bennet (o fofoqueiro número um do prédio) estava escutando e fui para casa. Apesar de precisar muito do dinheiro, não abaixei pra pegar as notas que tinham caído no chão. Meu orgulho valia mais do que isso.

Entrei em casa e fechei a porta. Tom me esperava em pé, encostado na parede.

_Vou perguntar apenas uma vez. O que você fez com ela?

Ele andou até a porta do quarto, como se me ignorasse. No último instante antes de entrar, virou pra mim e respondeu

_Você não quer saber. Vou para o meu quarto, suponho que estou de castigo.

E fechou a porta.

Depois disso, nunca mais consegui contratar uma baba. Carla e Sr. Bennet fizeram um ótimo trabalho em espalhar para toda a vizinhança que meu filho era o diabo encarnado.

Me contentei em deixar Tom sozinho enquanto trabalhava.

Olá, meus amores. Alguém ainda está interessado nessa fanfic?

Meu período de vestibular acabou.

Não fui bem. Estou decepcionada, mas a vida segue.

Felizmente, isso significa que agora voltarei a atualizar tanto Estocolmo quanto Traumas do Passado.

Boa leitura, espero um comentário de quem ainda acompanha.


End file.
